


The Universe Is In Your Eyes

by Autumn__Rose



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alpha Jake Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blankets, Bubble Bath, F/M, Feeding, Gentle Sex, Hand Feeding, Knotting, Lights, NEST - Freeform, Omega Verse, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, SkyLight - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, alpha verse, gentle dom jake, love making, mentions of twin au, nesting closet, omega female reader, soft things, steve as older brother, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: You missed your alpha, he misses you too.He comes home and shows you how much.
Relationships: Jake Jensen/Female Reader, Jake Jensen/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	The Universe Is In Your Eyes

  


You were huddled under the bed covers. You didn’t want to be bothered right now. You like the darkness around you, you’ve been trying to sleep all afternoon, but can’t, you simply miss your alpha too much, his mission running longer than normal. **  
**

Your new bonding mark on your neck pulsed as you wanted and needed him. He hadn’t wanted to go on the mission at all, but when his big brother, one captain america asked for a favor, well Jake had to go, Steve never asked for ANYTHING and he sounded sorry to ask on the phone but, you told Jake you would be fine, it was only for two days.

Two days turned in seven dam days and you were now a moppy mess. If it was possible to have a rain cloud over your head, you would.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jake comes home tired and worn out, but he seeks out his omega quickly. He had missed you so much, their bond was new and leaving so soon after bonding, no matter you saying you would be fine with it, had been a rough time for him, Steve had felt bad, but they got the bad guys so it was ok, but now he needed you.

When his nose follows your sad scent to the bedroom and he sees the lump under the bed covers, he sighs sadly before undressing. He doesn’t even shower, he just snakes his way under the covers and see’s you blinking awake, he slides up your body and kisses you deeply, you curl into his embrace like a octopus and whine in need, whining that he’s finally back with you, “Alpha, alpha, alpha.” you mumble as his lips kiss over the new bonding mark on your neck.

“Oh omega, my omega, I missed you so much.” his scent is so rich and thick under the covers like this, you purr, his rumble makes you shiver.

His gun calloused hands run over your body, “So soft, always so soft.” he whispers sucking on your earlobe.

Your fingers dig into his back, your legs tangled with his, his cock is right there, just laying against your warmth, where you want him most, you moan as his hips gently slide his cock between your folds, just feeling you against him. You growl softly and he laughs tenderly, “Aww honey, did you miss me?” he teases.

You pout, though your sadness is real in your eyes, “You know I did alpha.”

His smile turns more knowing, he kisses you sweetly, “I know baby, I missed you so badly too.”

You preen and thrust your hips up begging for what you want without words, Jake bites his bottom lip watching you, “Needy little thing huh? Need your alpha to take care of you love?”

You nod, your hands running over the smooth skin of his back and shoulders, “You know I do Jake, please, I need you.” your breath hitches and Jake, his smile turns sad, but he knows, “I know kitty cat, I need you too.” he swallows thickly and thrust into you in one long thrust.

Your back arches as he fills you so fully, so completely, his arms wind under you as his knees pull under him a bit so he can really start driving into you, he moves slow and deep, making you really feel it, no rush, he wants to take his time with you, when you nuzzle his neck, over the bonding bite you gave him and then lick it gently, his whole body shivers, “Oh babe….yeah….perfect little omega.”

You cry out as he suddenly flips you both, the blankets falling away as he lays below you now and you on top of him, the angle is deeper and he stares up into your eyes as you ride him hard and fast, and them hard and slow, changing it up, his pupils are dark and hungry, his hands hot brands on your hips as you roll your hips, taking all of him into you over and over again.

He brings his hands up and you press your hands into his, intertwining your fingers, palm to palm,, now instead of laying your hands on his chest as you move, it’s on his hands, his grip sure and strong, you don’t look away from him and he doesn’t look away from you, the hot drag of his cock in and out of you, grounds you, he’s home, he’s with you again, he’s right here. Watching you with love in his eyes as you fuck him good and slow.

“I love you, I love you so much omega-mine, hate being away from you, so perfect...so perfect.” he babbles, but you know it’s all true.

You smile, “I love you too alpha-mine, you’re here now, you’re here…” you gasp as he starts thrusting up as you thrust down, “That’s right honey, right here, feel me, feel all of me, feel your alpha.”

Even as you come, even as his knot flares and he comes with you, you both never look away from the other, you stare into his eyes, eyes that remind you of the universe, so vast, so beautiful.

And like the stars in space, you both collide into a tight hug as you lay on him contently. His hands soothing up and down your back, your hair, your ass cheeks, anything he can touch, your arm not curled up under you, pets over his chest hairs as you sigh softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He demands gently you let him pamper you, you smile shyly and nod, letting him, his happy alpha scent and purr make you smile more as he gives your face little kisses making you giggle after a moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You really only liked baths with him, not by yourself. When he drops in the glitter bath bomb, you smile more knowing it’s going to be covering you both when you get out. Instead of your back to his chest this time though, you crawl in his lap facing him and wiggle in his lap until he’s hard again and then you sit down over his cock and then, sigh contently and stay just like that, keeping him warm and snug inside of you. His alpha preening scent makes you caress his face, he was getting some stubble on his handsome face, you kind of liked it, you trade kisses slowly and lazily, his wet hands running over all your bare skin, the sparkles in the water slowly covering you both.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alpha….Jake!” you cry out as he knots you about a hour later in the bath, his groan, deep and growly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He carries you like that, attached to him , you wrap your legs around his waist, arms around his shoulders. It’s a bit awkward at first with drying off, but it works well enough, and who needs clothes anyway, he walks you both naked to the kitchen and you’re content to let him continue to pamper you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Open babe.” he whispers, you blink your sleepy eyes, his knot is still inside of you, but there’s yummy fruit now at your lips and you take it gratefully, making sure to suck on his fingers, making his eyes go dark again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the food is finished he takes you both to the nesting closet, it’s your favorite place, his knot finally goes down and he snuggles you under all the soft blankets and soft lights up on the ceiling, the skylight shows the sunset and you once again sigh contently as you both lay there and just enjoy being together again.


End file.
